


Lone Wolf 2

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [260]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski implied, Sequel, Wolf Derek Hale, the Sheriff is a good father-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: A sequel to Lone Wolf.





	Lone Wolf 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunapiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapiero/gifts).



> Immediately following the events of _Lone Wolf_ (the immediately preceding drabble), this is what the Sheriff sees upon entering Stiles's and Derek's house (through the unlocked back door, that's how.)
> 
> Many many thanks to lunapiero for the image of lonesome wolf Derek surrounded by Stiles's clothes and for the idea of the Sheriff keeping him company.

Finding a black wolf in the rumpled bed wasn’t shocking, but the clothing scattered all over it, _that_ the Sheriff hadn’t expected.

He recognized the shirts and khakis. They were Stiles’s.

“How ya doin’, son?” he asked rather than acknowledge his son-in-law’s plundering the clothes hamper.

Surrounded by Stiles’s dirty laundry, Derek whined, high-pitched.

At the fridge the Sheriff remembered his son’s beer preferences were weird but grabbed a bottle anyway and sat on the couch.

Derek joined him, jumping up and curling beside him, for the rest of the night rumbling in the comfort of the Sheriff’s neck scratches.


End file.
